Desires
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Al comienzo, solo con estar juntos era suficiente. Divertirse, preocuparse, enfrentar el pelinegro y luchar hasta el final bastaba. Pero un día, algo que había estado acumulándose en sus pechos terminó por escapar y ahora… ambos estaban deseosos por mucho más. [ ¡Fic de Cumpleaños! ]


¡Estoy aquí por una ocasión especial! ¿Por qué? Bueno, este es un obsequio para la bonita de **_akira yaoi_ **por su cumpleaños. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Espero que estés pasando un lindo día, con tus seres queridos y que estés disfrutandolo al máximo.

**_Disclaimer:_ **Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor:**_ Yoshihiro Togashi._**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru. Post-serie.**

* * *

—¡Killua, ya terminé!

El niño de ojos azules y cabello blanco volteó su rostro hacia sus espaldas al oír que lo llamaban. Allí estaba su mejor amigo, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta del baño, con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡La bañera era enorme! Aunque, ¿tú entraste antes que yo verdad? —decía al encaminarse hacia la cama, lugar donde su amigo se encontraba—. El baño estuvo delicioso~.

—Bien por ti que lo hayas disfrutado, porque en verdad apestabas. —bromeó con esa sonrisa felina en el rostro, recibiendo una toalla húmeda en el rostro como respuesta.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se inflaron en un claro gesto de enojo. —Tonto.

Por su parte, Killua lanzó la tela al suelo y con ayuda de sus antebrazos borró el rastro mojado de su rostro, quitando también algunas gotitas que llegaron a impregnarse en sus cabellos blancos. Vio como el pelinegro continuaba con lo suyo y sonrió, todo se sentía tan familiar… le resultaba increíble recordar que, hasta hace dos años atrás, él y Gon habían tomado caminos diferentes, siguiendo su único objetivo: él, conocer el mundo con Alluka, y su amigo, estar junto a su padre.

_«Algunas cosas no cambian. »_ Pensaba al recordar todo lo que habían hecho en el día: platicar sobre sus vidas, deambular por la ciudad, entrenar un poco, llendo de restaurante a restaurante, hasta incluso tener algunos desafíos de resistencia y velocidad. _«Todo fue muy nostálgico. » _Un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios. Aquello fue una de las cosas más emocionante del mes, y sentía que aún faltaban muchas cosas para hacer.

Pero, por más que se mostrara entusiasmado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría Gon allí? Killua podría tener miles y miles de planes, lugares que conocer y explorar, pero, su compañero debía volver pronto.

_«Él no ha dicho nada al respecto… _—pensaba con resignación—. _A lo mejor espera que yo se lo pregunte. »_ Negó con la cabeza ante aquello último. No, Gon no escondía sus pensamientos o ideas, siempre compartía todo lo que podía, y si realmente tenía pensado quedarse más tiempo con él se lo hubiese dicho de inmediato. _«Creo que… debo dejar de preocuparme. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabré. »_ Tomando el control retomo cambió de canal, uno tras otro, sin encontrar nada bueno que ver.

Resignado, lanzó el control remeto entre las almohadas y observó distraídamente la pantalla del televisor. Al parecer, estaban pasando una película de amor, era eso o una comedía de bajo presupuesto.

_«Es verdad… Olvidé llamar a Alluka. »_ Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número. El tono sonó una, dos, tres veces y nadie atendía. _«Quizá esté ocupada con Palm. »_ Suspirando resignado, no tuvo otra alternativa que enviar un mensaje de texto; luego regañaría a esa niña por no andar atendiendo sus llamadas.

Cuando terminó con su tarea, tomó asiento junto al albino notando que éste tenía su teléfono celular en la mano. —¿Uh? ¿Qué haces?

—Le envío un mensaje a Alluka diciéndole donde estoy.

—Ohh, ya veo. Por cierto ¿Ella en dónde está? —preguntó extrañado—. No la he visto en todo el día y creí que podría saludarla.

Un pequeña punzada de celos se situó en su pecho, más optó por ignorarla y responder con normalidad. —Alluka está con Palm.

—¿Palm? ¿Y por qué…?

—Mi hermana creí que si ella estaba aquí, estaría interrumpiendo nuestra reunión. A-además, dijo que deseaba que nos divirtiéramos tú y yo so-solos… —respondió en apenas un murmullo.

Killua aun podía recordar _los verdaderos_ dichos de su hermana. _"¡Onii-chan estuvo esperando mucho para ver a Gon! Ni Alluka ni Nanika los interrumpirán ¡así ustedes dos están juntos y pasan un lindo día!" _le dijo en un tono entusiasmado, alegre. Alegando que Palm cuidaría de ella mientras él se reencontraba con su amigo, y tal parece que su "amiga" estuvo de acuerdo con ello…

Los labios del moreno formaron una pequeña "O". Y tuvo que sacudir levemente su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y responder con claridad. —E-entiendo. Luego tengo que agradecerle.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque gracias a ella, nosotros pasamos un día increíble. ¿No?

—I-Idiota… mi hermana no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

—Sí. ¡Sí lo tuvo!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo genio? ¡Ilumíname!

El más joven infló sus mejillas antes de responder. —¡Porque, al no estar tu hermana, sentía que tú y yo nunca nos separamos antes de que conociera a Ging!—. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al percatarse de lo que había dicho. —¡N-no la culpo a Alluka! No es eso… e-es que… yo dije cosas muy feas en el pasado, cosas que te lastimaron, Killua.

—Yo…—. Esta vez era él quien aclaraba su garganta. —Creí que eso ya había quedado claro entre nosotros. No tienes que disculparte por nada, ya lo has hecho… Gon.

—¡Sí pero…!

Lo interrumpió. —Además… sí nosotros estamos aquí, juntos, es porque todo está bien ¿verdad?

—Killua…

—Ya deja de preocuparte… quieres.

—Okay…

Un silencio incomodo los rodeos, junto con una atmósfera para nada favorable.

Ambos, absortos en sus propios pensamientos, completamente ajenos a las escenas que se mostraban en el televisor. Aquella conversación a medias les había afectado, puesto que tocaron un tema tabú para los dos: su separación. Ese momento doloroso que, por más que lo intentasen, no podrían olvidar jamás.

¿Eran masoquistas? Sí. ¿Tenían la intención de borrar ese recuerdo? No. Porque aunque no quisiesen aceptarlo, esa separación permitió que cumpliesen con su objetivo; la verdadera pregunta a responder era ¿se arrepentían de ya no viajar juntos?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia.

Gon intentó acomodarse mejor sobre la cama, tratando de llegar al respaldo de la misma y apoyar su espalda en ella, pero al hacerlo su pierna izquierda se movió y chocó con la de Killua. Un leve toque que ni siquiera podía considerarse un golpe, más el pelinegro se sentía culpable, como si en verdad hubiese lastimado a su mejor amigo.

—Oh—. Aquel sonido brotó de sus labios al dirigirle una mirada de disculpa al albino. —Lo siento, Killua…

—¿Mmm? Ah. Ya veo… no te disculpes, no fue nada grave. —murmuró abrazando la almohada en su regazo; sabía que sus últimas palabras eran mentira. El roce entre ambas piernas desnudas fue suficiente para hacer estremecer al albino—. E-estas… exagerando las cosas.

No muy convencido de ello, terminó aceptando lo dicho. Soltando un suspiro, dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre unas almohadas y el colchón. —Estoy aburrido…

Killua sonrió con burla. —Eso no es novedad. Tú siempre estás aburrido.

—¡Pero es que ya hicimos todo! Y ya es de noche…

—Ni creas que vamos a salir por un capricho tuyo, ya es tarde. —decía dejando el almohadón a un lado—. Lo mejor será que duermas. Mañana podremos hacer otras cosas… claro que si es lo que tú quieres.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó levantándose, de forma que quedó sentado sobre las sabanas—. Hay muchos lugares que quiero conocer.

—Entiendo.

—¡Killua! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al notar que su amigo se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación.

—¿Uh? ¿Y a dónde crees tú? A mí habitación. —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero… creí que… tú y yo…

—¿Dormiríamos en la misma habitación? —completó por el pelinegro—. ¡Rayos Gon! Si elegí dos habitaciones separadas era para que estuvieses más cómodo.

—Estoy cómodo. Pero, me gustaría que te quedes aquí ¡así compartimos el cuarto!

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Vamos! Será divertido… y como en los viejos tiempos. —decía moviendo sus brazos enérgicamente—. Además la cama es grande ¡tú y yo entramos perfectamente aquí!

Mordiendo su labio inferior desvió la mirada. Precisamente, era esto lo que quería evitar. —Y-yo… —titubeó al no estar seguro de su respuesta. Si era honesto consigo mismo, deseaba quedarse en el mismo lugar que Gon, compartir la habitación, sentir su calor rodeándolo una vez más—. E-esta… bien…

—¡Yay!

Volvieron a sentarse el uno cerca del otro, pero esta vez reposando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Tratando de prestar atención a la película, y luego de varios minutos, el más joven del dúo se mostró feliz por la "pareja".

—Realmente… no me sorprende que terminen juntos, ella es muy bonita.

—No creí que fueras tan superficial.

—No es por eso. —replicó de inmediato—. No solo porque es bonita físicamente… también es dulce, amable, un poco tímida, pero se ve que ama en verdad a su novio. ¡Hasta sus ojitos parecían brillar cuando hablaba de él! —pronunció con un suspiro final—. Me pregunto… que se sentirá estar enamorado.

Killua mantuvo su vista fija en el ajeno. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… a tener una pareja. ¿Qué se sentirá querer a alguien de una forma especial y única? Y… y hacer todas esas cosas. Como salir, tomarse de la mano, comer juntos, hasta incluso besarse.

—Sigues diciendo esas cosas vergonzosas. —mencionó entre suspiros—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¡Además! Tú ya has tenido citas y esas cosas… no te hagas el desentendido del tema del amor.

—¡Oh es verdad! Pero…

—¿Pero?

Le sonrió con sinceridad, aproximando un poco más su cuerpo antes de murmurarle con los ojos entrecerrados: —Nunca he besado a nadie.

Killua sintió que su corazón dio un precipitado brinco cuando Gon se acercó a él, rozando levemente su piel, manteniendo la mirada fija en su rostro, causando que su pulso saliera disparado por las nubes. Estaba nervioso y un tanto asustado, sin embargo, había otra emoción que lo carcomía por completo: y era el deseo.

El pelinegro se alejó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. —Es un secreto.

Mientras que el moreno continuaba riéndose, el peli-plata estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando además de controlarse. _«Mi corazón… está latiendo muy rápido. »_ Una de sus manos ascendió hasta su pecho. _«Gon está… haciendo que vuelva a sentirme de esta manera. » _El tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba. —G-Gon…

—¿Y tú Killua?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo qué…?

—¿Nunca has besado a alguien?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió tajante.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—Pero… ¿por qué? Si tú eres muy lindo, Killua.

Eso hizo que todos los colores se subieran al rostro del albino. Todas las tonalidades de rojo_. «¿Q-qué… me dijo? »_ Su labio inferior tembló y sintió como todo su aliento desaparecía por completo. —¿E-eh…?

Una clara expresión de disgusto apareció en su rostro. —¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si Killua es muy atractivo! Podrías tener a la chica que quieras. —decía frunciendo el entrecejo al final, aún no entendía como alguien pudiese resistirse a su amigo. _«¿Será que conocieron su carácter? Killua es un tanto terco cuando conoce gente nueva. » _Decía para sus adentros, creyendo estar describiendo a su mejor amigo.

Esto ya era mucho para el albino, más de lo que pudiese soportar.

Sí Gon continuaba hablando, diciendo aquellas frases vergonzosas y… ¡tan de él! Killua sabía a la perfección que su auto-control no duraría por siempre. Y no solo le golpearía hasta el cansancio, sino que haría otro _tipo de cosas_ hasta el cansancio…

El silencio volvió a aparecer.

_«No quería que se pusiera así. »_ Pensaba al sentirse culpable. _«Además… era solo una pregunta. ¿Estará enojado conmigo? » _Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente. _«O a lo mejor… nadie quiere besar a Killua. »_ Concluyó inocentemente, creyendo que ese podía ser el motivo del malestar de su mejor amigo.

La preocupación se hizo presente en él, y se trataba precisamente sobre el que Gon pudiese oír el acelerado ritmo de su corazón_. «No… no era buena idea quedarme aquí. »_ Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante sus órdenes. ¡Quería escapar! Alejarse de allí lo más que pudiese, pero por otro lado, anhelaba estar más cerca de Gon.

Una pequeña idea apareció en su mente. —Nee… Killua… —lo llamó—. Nunca te has preguntado… —decía el pelinegro en un tono suave y calmado, para luego desviar su mirada y centrarse en aquellos ojos azules— como se sentirá… que te besen en los labios.

El cuerpo del mayor se tensó. Tragó saliva pesadamente en un audible sonido, con sus ojos aún dilatados.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada durante unos largos segundos, hundiéndose en la mirada del otro… hasta que el joven albino decidió romper aquella tensión inminente.

—¿Eh?—. El aliento desapareció por completo de su pecho. —G-Gon… —susurró su nombre bajando la mirada hasta esos labios rozados y centrarse una vez más en los color ámbar.

Con un simple movimiento, acoró lentamente la distancia entre ambos. —¿No quieres… experimentarlo conmigo?

Sentir el cálido y dulce aliento ajeno estrellándose contra su rostro, embriagándolo, hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás. —Sí. —respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible.

En ese momento, el Freecss terminó por acortar la distancia y adueñarse de los labios ajenos, con suavidad y delicadeza, con mucha lentitud. El Zoldyck correspondió al beso de la misma forma mientras su pulso no para de aumentar, al igual que el rubor en sus mejillas.

Los labios de Gon se sentían muy bien, que Killua no podía creer que estuviese sintiendo algo como eso,… tan suaves…tan deliciosos…tan prohibidos para la mirada ajena, que solo quería más de ellos… mucho más.

Pero tal como había empezado, terminó y ambos distanciaron sus rostros sin dejar de contemplarse.

Gon rió por lo bajo, feliz de haber podido experimentar algo así con su persona especial. ¡Su mejor amigo! En cambio Killua, él no dejaba de admirar en silencio el rostro feliz de su compañero mientras un sonrojo se adueñaba de su rostro.

_«Gon y yo… nos besamos… »_ Tímidamente, llevó sus propios dedos hasta aquel lugar húmedo en su rostro, rosando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. _«Aun siento… su sabor. »_ Su lengua salió de su escondite y lamió con lentitud el labio inferior, degustando el sabor impregnado en él.

—Eso se sintió bien. —murmuró—. ¿Killua?

Su mano se movió por sí sola, atrapando la muñeca de su compañero. —Una vez más… —fue lo único que murmuró antes de besar los delgados dedos del pelinegro, hasta llegar a las yemas y dejar que su lengua las rozara con ternura.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna vertebral. —Ki…llua… —murmuró en un tono ronco, sintiendo además como un calor desconocido comenzaba a situarse a la altura de su pelvis.

El albino acortó la distancia, cerrando los ojos, comenzó acariciar con ternura y mesura los labios del pelinegro. Manteniendo una ligera presión en ambos. Un beso casto y calmado, sin querer llegar a ser algo más… pero el mayor era egoísta y codicioso. Quería más. Aun no tenía suficiente de su compañero.

El más joven recostó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos, asegurándose de que el cuerpo ajeno no cayese sobre sí; el niño de ojos azules y pálida tez posó una de sus manos sobre la cadera de su compañero, se inclinó un poco más, dejando que una de sus piernas se aproximaba suavemente a la entrepierna ajena.

_«Él es demasiado lindo… no creo que puedo controlarme mucho… »_ Apretó los parpados al ejercer más presión. _«Gon… no piensa en esas cosas… ¿cierto…? »_ Pensaba con los ojos entrecerrados, contemplando el rostro del pelinegro mientras volvía a presionar sus labios contra los ajenos. El constante golpeo de tu pecho le hacía temblar. Inclinó más su cuerpo, apretando las sabanas con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. _«Solo… la lengua. »_ Entreabrió sus labios, atrapando aquellos labios y adentrar su lengua en la cavidad ajena.

El cuerpo de Gon tembló, apretando los parpados con fuerza, mientras un sonrojo se adueñaba de su rostro. —_Hnnghh…_ —un quejido brotó de su garganta al sentir una lengua mojada acariciando la suya.

Al oírlo, Killua se alejó de inmediato. Mirando sorprendido a su compañero y pronto-amante.

El pelinegro entendió todo de inmediato. —Oh—. Sus delgados dedos intentaron ocultar su boca. —Di-disculpa… hice un ruido extraño.

La respiración se alteró y comenzó a tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire. _«Yo… » _Lamió lentamente su labio inferior, le había agradado haber escuchado ese quejido. _«¿Qué debo hacer? Q-quiero hacerlo… ese tipo de cosas con Gon. »_ Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, llamando la atención de su compañero, intentando cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

Imitando las acciones de su amigo, el oji-marrón movió una de sus manos con la sola intención de poder contemplar el rostro ajeno. —Killua.

—Yo quiero… hacer ese tipo de cosas contigo… Gon. —finalizó en un tono grave, sonrojándose furiosamente; dejando sin habla a su mejor amigo.

Ambos eran capaces de oír los latidos del otro.

Retumbando por toda la habitación, a pesar de que aun el televisor estaba encendido.

Aun no podía salir de la sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien? No era concebible que su amigo dije algo como eso. ¡Si Killua era demasiado penoso! Por más que se comportase altaneramente, o intentase ocultar sus sentimientos, solo Gon sabía de la verdadera personalidad del albino… esa timidez y nerviosismo, era algo inconfundible en él.

Cinco segundos, bastante eternos, fueron suficientes para que el niño de tez morena hablara. —¿Q-qué…?—. Su voz tembló y tuvo que darse valor a sí mismo continuar. —¿Q-qué tipo de cosas… quieres… hacer conmigo? —preguntó con un aire inocente.

Esa pregunta hizo que se sonrojara como nunca antes en la vida. Miró asustado a su compañero, sintiendo que su corazón se estrellaba bruscamente contra su pecho y que el aire se escapaba por completo de sus pulmones. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué Gon... tenía que hacer esa pregunta? Killua no podría soportarlo. —¡Y-Yo…!—. La repentina carcajada de su ex compañero de aventuras le hizo dudar.

—Je je je je. ¡Lo siento Killua! Fue una pequeña broma.

—¡T-Tú!—. Lo señaló antes de lanzarse sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo, o al menos esa era la intención. Porque el pelinegro se cubrió con sus antebrazos para no recibir algún daño. —¡N-no te burles de mí! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Tonto Gon!

Cuando el albino se calmó, y dejo de intentar asesinarlo de una manera dolorosa, el oji-marrón le contempló con una sonrisa sincera. —Yo también… estaba pensando lo mismo que tú. —decía al rascarse nerviosamente la mejilla—. Sobre hacer esas cosas contigo… quiero hacerlas. Solo contigo… solo con Killua…

Gon gateó sobre la cama, tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

—Hagámoslo Killua…—. Aproximó su rostro para dar un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla sonrosada. —…hagamos el amor…

Deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del albino, jalándolo contra él. La sonrisa del muchacho más joven se ensanchó mientras veía la tímida expresión en el rostro ajeno; el más joven espero alguna queja, un tipo de señal que lo prohibiese llegar hasta el final. Alguna negativa por parte de su amigo, pero nada llego.

Ni siquiera un mínimo sonido.

El mayor solo acarició su rostro, más precisamente una de sus mejillas. Dejando que su pulgar derecho rozase los labios del pelinegro, marcando el contorno y su textura.

Ninguno de los dos había roto el contacto visual en todo este tiempo. Mirándose el uno al otro. Antes de aproximar sus rostros, disminuyendo la brecha que los separaban, uniendo sus labios en un tímido y dulce beso, que poco a poco se volvió más pasional. Las manos exploraron el cuerpo ajeno, las espaldas se arqueaban levemente, las lenguas luchaban por el dominio, acariciándose, rozándose la una a la otra, luchando por el dominio mientras ambos gemían suavemente.

Al separarse, un puente de saliva mantuvo sus bocas unidas hasta partirse en dos.

Gimiendo y jadeando por lo bajo volvieron a unir sus bocas. Penetrando la cavidad húmeda del otro. Volviendo a repetir las mismas acciones de hace unos momentos.

Gon fue el primero en mover sus manos, posándolas sobre el pecho de su compañero. Rozando el torso vestido, desde el abdomen hasta los pectorales, deteniéndose en ese último lugar. Sus dedos se encontraron con los pezones de Killua cubiertos por la camiseta. Comenzó a pellizcarlos con ligereza, sosteniéndolos con el dedo índice y pulgar, causando que el mayor gimiese por lo bajo. Tomando un poco valor, luego de interrumpir el beso hambriento, el moreno deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa y sintiendo así la temperatura de su piel, antes de quitar la prenda de vestir.

—Killua… —murmuró en voz baja, centrando su mirada en pecho desnudo y pálido, admirando cada uno de los tonificados abdominales. La sola imagen le hizo tragar pesadamente, sintiendo aquel fuego carcomiendo su interior.

La intensa mirada de su camarada, recorriéndolo por completo, le hacía estremecer. —G-Gon… no me… mires así… —pidió apenas pudiendo controlar su voz, aunque internamente no deseaba que el moreno se detuviera.

Obsequiándole una sonrisa amable, cerró una vez más la brecha entre sus labios mientras sus calientes manos recorrían libremente el pecho desnudo. Los labios del más joven descendieron, besando la barbilla del mayor antes de llegar al cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo aquel sector, dejando algunas marcas rojizas a la pálida piel. Su boca continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a los pectorales y, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos, y atrapar entre sus dientes la protuberancia rozada.

—¡A-ah! Gonnhh… —gimió sonoramente ante la sensación de calor repentina. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó, sus manos sostuvieron los cabellos negros tratando de acercar más el rostro ajeno.

El pelinegro mordió ligeramente la carne ahora hipersensible. Su mano izquierda se deslizó por encima de la piel del otro joven hasta llegar al pezón libre y atraparlo entre sus dedos, ganando otro gemido ronco; sentía como sus cabellos eran tironeados, acariciados, o simplemente sujetos por los dedos de su mejor amigo; luego de algunos mimos, alejó su boca, ganando un quejido de protesta, y aprisionó entre sus labios la protuberancia rozada.

—G-Gon… yo también…—. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. —…yo también… quiero hacer… algo. —murmuró al volver el rostro hacia adelante, tratando de alejar el rostro de su amigo; cuando la boca liberó su pezón, sintió todo su pecho humedecido, tanto que le hizo estremecer.

Haciendo caso a sus instintos por primera vez, Killua poseyó los labios de su compañero. Sosteniendo el rostro de Gon mientras penetraba su boca y acariciaba su lengua.

_«E-esto es malo… en verdad, quiero hacer mucho más con él. Mucho más con Gon. »_ Pensaba mientras que su lengua degustaba el paladar y las paredes internas de aquella cavidad. Entreabrió sus ojos, notando que el pelinegro los mantenía cerrados, y admiró el rostro sonrojado por placer. _«Me pregunto sí… Gon piensa lo mismo que yo. »_ Una de sus manos se movió lentamente hasta terminar posándose en la entrepierna del menor.

Se sobresaltó, alejando su rostro de manera inmediata. —Nghh…—. Un hilillo de saliva recorrió por completo su barbilla hasta estrellarse en su musculosa. —Ki…lluaahh…

_«Gon gimió mi nombre. »_ El calor se acentuó en su rostro y la parte baja de su cuerpo. _«Está… muy abultado. »_ Pensó mientras que sus dedos seguían recorriendo la virilidad vestida del moreno de ojos marrones.

—Ki…llua…—. Su mano intentó sujetar el brazo del mayor, más éste logró liberarse de inmediato.

—Nee Gon… ¿puedo tocarlo? —preguntó con una melodiosa voz.

Los dedos del mayor recorrieron por completo la erección vestida, deslizándose de abajo hacia arriba a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, acariciando la punta, sintiendo la pequeña humedad en la ropa. Dio un pequeño toquecito, y otro y otro, hasta que sus caricias fueron más firmes sin perder la delicadeza… en un claro gesto de valor, dio un pequeño apretón en el abultamiento para luego continuar con las caricias, ganándose varios gemidos y jadeos de su amante.

Gracias a sus agudos sentidos, era capaz de escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón. —P-pero… ¡pero…! ¡T-tú ya estás tocándolo! —exclamó en un tono lloroso, avergonzado por el comportamiento del mayor.

_«Él es muy tierno._ » La sonrisa felina que tanto lo caracterizaba apareció. —¡G-Gon! —gritó sorprendido al sentir que su entrepierna, su erección ocultaba bajo las telas, era aprisionada por una mano.

—Quiero tocarte también. —ultimó cortante, mirando seriamente a su compañero. Amoldando su mano al bulto oculto tras los pantalones y ropa interior.

El que su preciada persona tocase su erección vestida le hacía estremecer, causando además que unos quejidos brotaran de sus labios. —¿To-tocarme…? —repitió con la respiración alterada—…E-eso no… es justo…

El silencio dejaba que los gemidos de ambos pudieran escucharse.

Estimulándose más y más. Cegados completamente por la pasión y lujuria. Los roces y caricias provocaron en ellos numerosos escalofríos. Desesperados, buscaron los labios ajenos con el solo anhelo de un beso pasional, sin importarle la suavidad y el cariño. Un beso completamente desenfrenado y hambriento; solo se separaron al sentir que el límite había llegado.

Su mano se afianzó a la camisa blanca. —Ah… Nghhh… G-Gon… —gemía contra su oído, con el solo propósito de provocarlo y hacerle temblar—. G-Gon… e-estoy por… en verdad…—. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por completó, más no detuvo el movimiento de su mano, continuando acariciando de arriba abajo la erección vestida.

Estimulado por el rostro de su amante, los quejidos y gemidos de Gon continuaron resonando por la habitación. Clamando el nombre de su amigo. —…Ki…lluahh…—. Algunas lágrimitas descendían por las esquinas de sus ojos. Su mano libre sostuvo el cuerpo del mayor mientras que la otra seguía acariciándolo.

Con un gemido final, ambos alcanzaron su tan preciado clímax. Dejándose embriagar por aquel intenso orgasmo. Sus esencias salieron disparadas, empapando por completo sus ropajes e impregnando la mano de cada uno… los estremecimientos llegaron, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen y sus corazones latieran sumamente rápido.

Soltando un suspiro gustoso, Gon se dejó caer sobre las sabanas, jadeando levemente por todas las sensaciones que sentía. Algunas gotas de sudor descendieron por su cuerpo. Llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón, mientras traba de tranquilizar su respiración.

—Gon ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó cuándo su respiración se normalizó por completo, más no recibió alguna respuesta. _«Vaya… »_ Pudo notar la expresión de su compañero, contraída en una pequeña mueca de placer. _«Gon en realidad… se ve muy bien. »_ Pensaba al ver ese calmado y lento respirar.

Pero el menor no respondió. Continuó tratando de normalizar su respiración y aunque lo intentase, no lograba conseguirlo.

_«¿Qué debería hacer? Mi corazón está enloqueciendo. »_ Tragó saliva con pesadez cuando un nuevo sonrojo apareció. _«Quiero… besarlo. »_ Inclinó su cuerpo, apoyando su mano sobre el colchón y recostar parte de su paso allí. El crujir de la cama no lo detuvo, tenía un pensamiento fijo en su mente y haría todo lo posible por cumplirlo.

Aun teniendo los ojos entrecerrados, el joven Freecss fue capaz de ver como el Zoldyck se aproximaba a él. —¿Ki…llua? —dijo su nombre entre suspiros antes de que su boca fuera opacada por la otra.

En medio del beso, Killua terminó por recostar su cuerpo sobre el ajeno. Permitiendo que la húmedas entrepierna de cada uno se rozara y chocasen a un ritmo lento, moviendo sus pelvis a un lento; pero, sin decir ningún palabra, el albino alejó un poco su cuerpo manteniendo el contacto visual.

—¿Killu…ahh? ¿O…curre algo?

—Gon… ¿puedes… hacerme un pequeño favor? —preguntó mientras sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa.

—¿Fa…vor?

—Aja—. Retrocedió gateando por la cama hasta apoyar uno de sus pies sobre la alfombra de la habitación. —Es solo… para hacerte sentir bien… tal como tú hiciste conmigo. —finalizó en un murmulló, tratando de ser lo más sincero y honesto con el otro—. No voy… a hacerte daño…

—O…kay…—. Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar. —…puedes hacerlo…

Estiró una de sus manos, esperando a que el pelinegro la tomase. —Pero… necesito que te sientes—. Con algo de esfuerzo, hizo que el otro se sentara sobre el borde de la cama. —¿Puedes quedarte así? —preguntó al soltar, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en cada una de las manos.

—No estoy tan cansado… —murmuró en un tono infantil, pero ligeramente divertido—. Puedo quedarme quieto…

Teniendo una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, el albino de ojos azules se arrodilló sobre el suelo, quedando frente al pelinegro.

—Tú ropa interior está tan empapada que se ha vuelto transparente, puedo ver a través de ella, y es una vista muy grata. —murmuró lamiéndose los labios provocativamente al sentir la intensa mirada del pelinegro—. Así que, no tiene sentido que la lleves encima—. Uno de sus dedos tomó el elástico y comenzó a estirarlo.

Varios lloriqueos brotaron de sus labios, que solo terminaron incitando al Zoldyck a que continuase.

—Voy a quitarlo ¿te parece bien? —preguntó, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza—. Genial…

Tomando el elástico de los calzoncillos con ambas manos, comenzó a bajar la prenda de vestir, hasta terminar lanzándola a quien sabe dónde. Cuando estuvo libre, el miembro humedecido e hinchado se irguió hacia arriba, salpicando algunas gotas del nuevo líquido que brotaba de la hendidura.

Las manos del mayor recorrieron tímidamente la erección. Pasando las yemas de sus dedos por toda la extensión, sintiendo su textura y suavidad, desde la base, entreteniéndose un poco con los testículos, apretándolos y acariciándolos ligeramente, hasta llegar a la punta, tirando hacia abajo el prepucio. Los gemidos del más joven no se hicieron esperar e inundaron por completo la habitación. Killua cerró sus labios sobre la glande y comenzó a succionarla a un ritmo lento, sintiendo como Gon se tensaba y gemía complacido por lo que estaba recibiendo. Él miró hacia abajo para ver como su compañero continuaba succionando su miembro, chasqueando la lengua sobre la hendidura sensible y lamer las gotas que brotaban de allí.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes mientras seguía observando la labor, tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y normalizar su respiración, hasta que todo su aliento desapareció cuando finalmente Killua se llevó a la boca.

—¡Ahh! Killuahh… —gimió el nombre ajeno en un tono ronco, arqueando levemente su espalda, sintiendo como el otro comenzaba a mover sus labios de arriba hacia abajo—. Uhhng… Hnn… n-no… pares…—. Tomó entre sus manos los cabellos blancos, oprimiéndolos con fuerza.

Podía sentir que Gon estaba acercándose a su clímax, lo sentía, la manera en que el miembro ajeno palpitaba en su boca y la forma en que comenzaba a llenarse de más líquido. El sabor salado y amargo le molestaba, sin embargo, aquel néctar provenía de su persona especial e importante… volvió a centrarse en la glande, succionando la cabeza rosada, dejando que su lengua degustara cada gota blanquecina que la pequeña hendidura pudiera ofrecerle; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el moreno llegase a su límite.

Sin embargo, el albino tenía pensado hacer algo más.

Mientras continuaba con la felación, adentró sus pálidas y frías manos por debajo de la camisa blanca, rozando tanto con las palmas y las yemas de sus dedos toda la piel morena. Recorriéndola por completo, hasta llegar a su destino: los pezones erectos del pelinegro. Tomó las protuberancias entre el dedo índice y pulgar, girándolos suavemente, apretando y estirándolos.

El agudo grito de Gon apareció antes de que su clímax llegase, explotando violentamente. Killua logró tragar la mayor parte del líquido amargo, aunque una pequeña parte logró escapar de las comisuras de sus labios, descendiendo lentamente por su barbilla; cuando el orgasmo del menor finalmente se calmó, echó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un sonoro suspiro. Su piel estaba empapada de sudor, brillando en su frente y el resto de su cuerpo.

El albino se inclinó una vez más y con su lengua borró cualquier rastro blanco que pudiese quedar en el miembro ahora ya flácido, lamiendo y succionando por última vez la glande. Y al terminar su labor, desvió la mirada a su compañero, sonriéndole dulcemente con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al recuperar su respiración, el pelinegro acarició la mejilla ajena. —¿Y-y… estuve bien? —preguntó en un tono bajito, curioso por la respuesta del mayor.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. —Tú si…. Aunque, eso sabía horrible…—. Con sus pulgares borró todo rastro del clímax del más joven. —¿Podemos… seguir?

—¡Claro!

Killua se levantó del suelo, ignorando su vergüenza, para comenzar a desvestirse. Prenda, por prenda, deshaciéndose de ellas, descartándolas en algún rincón de la habitación. Su cuerpo se estremeció al quitar la ropa interior húmeda, su miembro palpitó para ser atendido, y masculinidad mojada tembló cuando sintió el aire frío envolviéndolo. Se mordió los labios para no gemir, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Al terminar, volteó el rostro hacia Gon, notando como éste último lo miraba entretenido; o más bien, contemplaba una parte específica de su cuerpo. —N-no… me mires así… —masculló por lo bajo, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Gon parpadeó y elevó su mirada castaña hasta los ojos ajenos. —Lo siento Killua… pero, eres muy bonito...

Era de esperarse que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro. —¡G-Gon!

—¿Dije algo malo?

—T-Tú…—. Suspiró. —No… no has dicho nada malo. Solo… algo vergonzoso. —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. …hace tiempo… que no te escucho decir cosas como esas…

Tomándolo por el brazo con rapidez, el pelinegro trajo hacia así a Killua, obligándolo a que se sentase sobre su regazo. Ganando un grito de sorpresa por parte de éste último.

—G-Gon…—. Un ronroneo brotó de sus labios al sentir los cariñosos besos de su amante por todo su cuello.

—Te diré todas esas cosas… siempre que quieras…

El albino gimió cerca de su oído, sujetando la camisa ajena con sus manos. Dio un leve respingo al sentir como dos manos firmes y fuertes sujetaban sus nalgas, estrujándolas, siendo empujado hacia adelante con el fin de mantener el contacto.

Sin detener sus movimientos, Gon se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó entre sus labios los de su mejor amigo. Un beso cariñoso y dulce, que no duró demasiado. Puesto que fue Killua quien rompió el beso, mirando aquellos ojos color almendra que tanto amaba, viendo como el otro le devolvía la mirada, antes de llevar sus manos hacia abajo y tomar entre sus dedos la camisa blanca. Tirando suavemente el fino material hacia arriban, el menor entendió de inmediato y extendió los brazos para permitir que el descarte de la prenda fuera más rápido y sencillo.

Y al final ambos estaban desnudos frente al otro, acariciando sus cuerpos libres.

Podían sentir sus erecciones expuestas frotándose la una contra la otra mientras se besaban, impregnándose con la humedad ajena, haciendo que gimieran en la boca ajena y el beso se profundizara. Sus sexos se tensaron, erguidos e hinchados, continuaban estremeciéndose por cada roce. Las manos se perdían en la piel del otro, recorriendo cada centímetro libre, recordando su textura, la suavidad y temperatura… el beso fue largo y exigente, pero cuando la respiración se hizo un problema tuvieron que separarse.

El más joven descubrió su mirada, mostrando aquellas orbes dolor almendra. —Killua…—. Uno de los pálidos dedos del albino sobre sus labios impidió que continuase, pero con solo ver la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su amante se tranquilizó.

—Gon… nunca te has pregunta… qué se siente llegar hasta el final con una persona… —murmuró en un tono ronco—. Intimar… y dejar que dos cuerpos se sientan como uno…

Esas solas palabras le hicieron gemir sonoramente. —Ki…llua…

—¿No quieres… experimentarlo conmigo? —preguntó sobre su oído en un claro tono sugestivo, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja al final.

—Sí…—. Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba y rodearon el cuello del mayor. —Contigo… quiero experimentarlo todo…

Esta vez fue él quien gimió. —N-no digas eso…—. Dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre las caderas del más joven. —…n-no voy a…controlarme si haces algo así…

—No lo hagas…

—No te arrepientas luego…

—Nunca… —murmuró antes de poseer aquellos labios, penetrando la húmeda calidad con su lengua.

La erección del moreno se restregaba contra las nalgas, tratando de adentrarse en la hendidura del mayor. Killua suspiró, estaba más que excitado, y mientras más tardase en concretar la unión sería peor.

Moviendo su mano derecha hasta su rostro, deslizó un par de dedos en el interior de sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Lubricando los dígitos con su propia saliva, pasando la lengua sobre ellos, acariciando las yemas, haciendo una leve succión al final, mientras se imaginaba que esos dedos eran algo más. Sentir la penetrante mirada de Gon le hacía estremecer, además de provocar que un intenso calor lo poseyera por completo.

_«Todo está bien… porque él está conmigo… Gon está conmigo. » _Pensaba al darse aliento para continuar con esa relación. Luego, con algo de temor llevó su mano hacia atrás y, separando sus nalgas, adentró el dedo mayor en la hendidura rosada, sintiendo como sus paredes internas rodeaban al intruso. _«S-se siente… extraño… »_

—¿Killua? ¿E-estás… bien? —preguntó al ver el rostro contraído en una pequeña mueca.

—S-sí… e-estoy… bien… —respondió en apenas un murmullo—. G-Gon… ¿podrías… besarme? —pidió entre suplicas sin detener los movimientos de sus dedos, llegando a colar en su interior un tercer dígito.

Asintiendo, aplastó sus labios contra los del otro, asegurándose de marcar el ritmo del beso. Gimiendo en voz alta contra la boca ajena, sus lenguas acariciándose lindamente, con calma y lentitud, volviendo más pasional y desenfrenado aquel contacto entre ambos. Killua sacudió sus caderas contra las de Gon, y él respondió de la misma, sus erecciones duras rozándose, dejándose embriagar por la sensación nueva y desconocida… Rompieron el beso después de unos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sólo para volver a unir sus labios unos pocos segundos después. Un beso más profundo y más intenso que antes. De pronto, la mano libre del mayor se desplazó por el torso su compañero, sin siquiera dejar sus labios, y calmar el acelerado movimiento de tus dedos.

—No puedo… esperar más…—. Quitó los dedos de su interior, se levantó del regazo del pelinegro y gateó hasta el centro de la cama, recostándose sobre las sabanas. —Q-quiero… sentir… lo que es tenerte dentro de mí… —susurró con voz suplicante, ronca, cargado por un gran e incontrolable deseo.

—¿E-en… tu interior…? —preguntó nerviosamente, girando su torso para poder ver a su compañero. Desvió la mirada a su propio miembro, viendo como este se estremecía. _«Killua… es muy lindo… »_ Aproximándose hasta su compañero, sentía como su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, cada vez más fuerte. _«En verdad… quiero intimar con él… quiero sentir su interior. »_

El repentino silencio que los rodeó, le hizo sentir incómodo. ¿Acaso… su amigo no quería…? Levantó la mirada, tratando de contemplar el al pelinegro. —¿G-Gon…?

Al oír aquella tímida voz le hizo sonreír. Recostó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el ajeno y una de sus manos acarició la pálida y húmeda piel. —¿Sí, Killua…?

Ver esos alegres y confiados ojos almendra hizo que desaparecieran todos sus miedos. —N-no… es nada—. Sonrió. —…N-no es nada… solo… en verdad quiero hacer esto…

Gon se sentó sobre sus rodillas, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de los pálidos muslos de Killua, y obligando a que el otro levantase un poco las caderas comenzó a guiar su propio miembro, mordiéndose levemente los labios, hasta la dilatada entrada del mayor.

Ambos gruñeron al primer contacto.

Hubo resistencia al principio, hasta que el ano del albino cedió y fue tragado por ese túnel aterciopelado. Caliente y apretado. Las rosadas paredes internas se contrajeron, rodeando el miembro hinchado y mojado, a la par que el líquido blanquecino continuaba brotando… Sentir como esa dureza se deslizaba muy dentro de él, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se encontró completamente en su interior.

El ritmo era lento, calmado, con la sola intención de que ambos se acostumbrasen a la cercanía del otro. Pero, completamente embriagados por las sensaciones, dejaron que sus instintos se hicieran cargo de ellos y comenzaron a buscar más.

Killua envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura del menor, dejando los brazos extendidos por sobre las inmaculadas sabanas. Varios gemidos y quejidos brotaban de su garganta cuando Gon encontró su próstata. El súbito placer intenso corrompió su cuerpo, haciéndole entrar en calor, contrayendo su pelvis, arqueando su espalda en busca de más; los golpes duros y salvajes llegaron, y el oji-azul sentía que se volvía loco por las sensaciones; Gon mantuvo un ritmo rápido, brusco y fuerte, sujetando los muslos del albino al empujar a un ritmo constante, moviendo sus manos por el torso descubierto y atrapar la erección entre sus dedos. Acariciándola al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Eso era todo lo que el mayor podría soportar. Ahogó un grito entre sus manos al llegar a su clímax, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama, tensando y contrayendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus paredes internas envolvían la intimidad del otro. El más joven empujó sus caderas una, dos y tres veces más antes de que él alcanzó su límite, gimiendo con un lloriqueo el nombre de su amante mientras que su semilla caliente estalló violentamente y salía disparado en la hendidura dilatada; la mano del pelinegro continuó moviéndose sobre el pene mojado, prolongando su orgasmo hasta que no pudiese más.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron con fuerza ante sus liberaciones, hasta que el pelinegro se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Siendo recibido por un cálido y confortable abrazo. Disfrutando ambos las deliciosas replicas… El pelinegro lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Al dar una gran bocanada de aire, sintió que el niño debajo suyo se removía. Gruñendo por lo bajo.

Ayudado por sus brazos temblorosos, Gon consiguió levantar su torso y mirar preocupado al albino. ―¿S-sucede… algo? ―preguntó dulcemente.

Otro gruñido brotó de su garganta. ―N-no he… terminado… todavía…

Apenas fue capaz de oír el murmullo. —¡Killua! —gritó cuando el mayor cambió las posiciones, quedando él debajo de su cuerpo—. ¿Q-qué…?

—Shh…—. Lo interrumpió, posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios hinchados y rojizos. ―Tú… solo disfruta… ―murmuró antes de sentarse sobre las caderas del más joven.

Tomó una profunda respiración profunda, una de sus manos recorrió por el pecho del moreno hasta llegar a su objetivo y rápidamente se empaló a sí mismo, bajando lentamente sobre la erección de su amigo.

Su cabeza se estiró hacia atrás, abriendo su boca para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. —¡Ahh…! G-Gonnhh…

—Killu…ahh… nnghh… —jadeó ante el intenso calor que rodeó su entrepierna.

El pelinegro sonrió antes de que el albino se inclinara y atrapara sus labios de manera juguetona. Poco a poco el beso se profundizó. Las manos de Gon se desviaron a las nalgas de Killua, apretando suavemente, empujando hacia arriba su propia erección, entrando en él hasta el fondo. Ambos gruñeron con satisfacción. El muchacho más grande empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, teniendo aprisionado su miembro entre los torsos de ambos, manchando la piel con las gotas blanquecinas que brotaban de la cabeza rosada e hinchada; el niño de cabellos oscuros jadeo y gimió cuando su amante montó lentamente su hombría, deslizándose sensualmente desde abajo hacia arriba.

—Ki…lluahhh… eres… tan cálido… —murmuró al sentir que sus brazos envolvía el torso del joven ex-asesino, mientras continuaba empujando dentro de él una y otra vez.

—¡Aahh! Nhhhgg… G-Gon…—. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una fuerte y brusca embestida, golpeando ese paquete de nervios especial que le hacía estremecer. Su amante empujaba sus caderas, penetrándolo con más fuerza y brusquedad que hace unos momentos. —M-más… ¡m-más rápido! G-Gon…

Gon se sentó sobre las sabanas sin romper el ritmo, recargando todo el peso de Killua en su regazo, tratando de encontrar su próstata en cada golpe. Los brazos del mayor rodearon su cuello, incrustando las uñas en algún porción de piel descubierta, acompañando el ritmo de las embestidas. El menor inclinó su rostro, recostándolo sobre el hombro ajeno, y comenzó a chupar y morder aquel punto sensible del albino detrás de su oído, y hacerle jadear; el albino lo sentía. Sentía que el orgasmo estaba a punto de acercarse, por lo que aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, haciendo rechinar la cama, deleitándose con los empujes violentos.

Aferrándose más cerca, el pelinegro de tez morena respiraba pesadamente contra el oído de su compañero. Sentía su aroma, ese perfume natural que desprendía la pálida piel, lo sentía estremecer, tensarse sobre él, amando la sensación de tener una cavidad caliente y apretada rodeando su intimidad; el albino lo montó sin piedad, moviendo una de sus manos entre ambos y comenzar a acariciarse a un ritmo acelerado.

Con un último empuje más violento y brusco, Gon sintió su ansiado orgasmo; la mano de Killua se movió más rápido sobre su propio miembro, en busca de su necesitada liberación. Luego de varios minutos, lo que le pareció una eternidad, alcanzó su clímax, el líquido brillante y perlado emergió de su ser.

Ninguno dijo una palabra, solo continuaron disfrutando de su liberación y los estremecimientos que sacudían sus cuerpos.

Cayeron sobre la cama cansados, exhaustos, respirando con dificultad. Disfrutando de la calidez del ambiente y el extraño olor a sexo… Compartieron un casto beso. Dulce, amable, y puro. Buscando el consuelo y el cariño ajeno.

—Wow…. E-eso… fue…

—Aja…

—Killua…

—¿Mmm?—. Desvió la mirada mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro. Se recostó sobre uno de sus costados, sin dejar de contemplar a su compañero. —Te quiero…

—¿Q-qué…?

—Te quiero… —decía sonriendo—. Solo… quería decírtelo…

—Idiota… —murmuró desviando la mirada con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado._ «Yo… en verdad…» _Lamió nerviosamente su labio, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos su piel transpirada, todavía sintiendo el calor de su nuevo amante. _« Me siento igual… pero…__ aún es temprano para decirlo… »_

El pelinegro sonrió. _«Je je je. Killua sigue siendo el mismo. »_ Con algo de esfuerzo, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su compañero para recostarlo por debajo de las sabanas. —¿Cómodo…?

La pregunta le hizo sonrojar. —Más bien… cansado. —murmuró algo somnoliento. La caricia que Gon le brindo le gustó, ronroneando gustoso ante el tacto, deseando a que el otro continuase.

—Podemos dormir un poco…

El muchacho de ojos azules vio cómo su compañero se recostaba a su lado, tapando ambos cuerpos con la tela blanca. —Suena… un buen plan… Buenas noches Gon…— murmuró somnoliento al recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno, acariciándolo dulcemente con sus finos y fríos dedos.

Sus brazos rodearon la espalda con ternura y cariño, trazando con sus dedos toda clase de caminos imaginarios. Deleitándose con el tacto. —…duerme bien…—. Un repentino pensamiento hizo que interrumpiera el sueño del mayor. —Y Killua…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que… deberíamos hacer estas cosas más seguido… o al menos, cada vez que nos veamos…

El albino soltó una breve carcajada ante la sinceridad de su compañero. Se había esperado que dijese algo así. Una de sus manos ascendió hasta el rostro ajeno para delinear con los dedos el contorno de aquellos labios rozados, hinchados y húmedos, que había poseído con hambre y pasión.

—Ni creas que lo haremos todas las veces que quieras… Tendrás que ganarte el privilegio de estar conmigo. —dijo con una sonrisa gatuna y un guiño coqueto al final.

Esta vez quien sonrió dulcemente fue Gon, y con sus manos atrajo el rostro de Killua para volver a poseer sus labios. Un beso suave, cariñoso y tierno, capaz de transmitir todas las palabras no dichas en aquel momento; al igual que aquella duda que estaba deambulando en sus mentes…

¿Por qué no se sintió mal haber traspasado la línea de "la amistad"? Dejando que la pasión consumiera sus cuerpos por completo, cegados por las nuevas sensaciones, deseos por seguir sintiendo aquel único y mutuo calor.

Pero en aquel instante la respuesta no importaba, ambos continuaron compartiéndose cariño por el resto de la noche.

Sabiendo perfectamente que esta no sería la última vez…

* * *

En fin, ¡Espero que te haya gustado **akira yaoi!** Antes que nada, dejame disculparme por tardar tanto en publicar el fic... pero bueno, sin más que decir. Me despido.

¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
